commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
DynamoRox4Sure
DynamoRox4Sure is a commentator who started commentaries in June 2014. He tends to act friendly and occasionally sarcastic in his commentaries, but sometimes switches to a somewhat arrogant and angry persona if necessary. He originally started Youtube as a Let's Player in the summer of 2013, but quit due to getting bored of it and his videos not getting any attention. In the same year, Dynamo gained a small interest in commentaries after watching a few of Pikachu0Z's commentaries, particularly his commentaries on Chris Chan and Joshua8428. In June 2014, Dynamo uploaded a commentary on Gligar13Vids onto his alternate channel, DynamoIs4Real, which is now his main channel for uploading videos. The video in question was heavily criticized by Rion "Rhino" Mills, nesmario123, and SuperEpicClay. Dynamo later uploaded two commentaries on SnackCakes2008 and two commentaries on Jared Milton before realizing that his commentaries were pointless. Dynamo uploaded one commentary on Crash Bandicoot 64's video on SuperEpicClay before retiring. Despite this, he still remained active in the commentary community. However, in Fall 2014, Dynamo returned with another commentary on Crash Bandicoot 64, this one being a commentary on his review of SammyClassicSonicFan, which received a positive feedback. He began to become more noticed as a commentator as early as February 2015 and is a member of Federation of the Exalted. Avatars Still in Use The first four are Dynamo's main avatars, although he tends to use any avatar he wishes. * Mega Charizard X (Pokemon X and Y) * Ragna the Bloodedge (Blazblue) * Roy (Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade) * Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) * Lisia (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) * Vivian (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) * Hoopa (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) * L (Death Note) * Nidoking (Pokemon Red and Blue) * Fury/Dogold (Power Rangers Dino Charge/ Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) Avatars No Longer in Use *Newtralizer (TMNT 2012) *Meta Knight (Kirby) List of People Commentated on in Full Commentaries * Gligar13Vids * SnackyCakes2009 (twice) * Jared Milton (twice) * Crash Bandicoot 64 (twice) * TheGRVOfLightning * ToonLinkPlush64 * LITD Studios! * Eddy the Scammer * Lance 1000 (two parts) * Seck Boi * Halofan hp00 List of People Commentated on in One Shots * TheZekroms * Leafy Green Productions Co-op Partners * Raccoonman 900/George Raccoon People that Have Commentated on Dynamo * Dark Agumon Personal Life Dynamo is 18 years old and graduated from high school. He is currently looking for a job at the moment and hopes to attend college in the future, wishing to become a technician, although he's not entirely sure of what exactly. Trivia * Dynamo has been to Chris Chan's hometown. He cites that it's pretty boring. * Dynamo has also been to Chris Brown's hometown. He cites that it's a bit more interesting since he enjoys being near water, boating and fishing. * Dynamo tends to let nostalgia get the best of him. * One of Dynamo's favorite game series is Pokemon, hence why he has so many Pokemon avatars. * Dynamo's favorite game of all time is Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. * Dynamo was inspired to make commentaries after watching SuperEpicClay's commentary on Gligar13Vid's review on Pokemon X and Y. * Dynamo likes to collect action figures and other types of toys, his favorites being Pokemon, Power Rangers and Super Sentai, and Lego Bionicle. Category:Commentators Category:F.o.X Category:Power Rangers/Sentai Commentators